Geschwisterliebe
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Petunias Leben mit Lily


Reviews: Immer! 

Inhalt: Petunias Leben mit Lily 

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling 

Anmerkung: Ich widme diese Kurzgeschichte meinen lieben Schwestern Dana und Mandy. Hab euch furchtbar lieb!!! 

___________________

Ich habe mich immer gut mit Lily verstanden. Kaum ein Jahr auseinander wurden wir in die Familie Evans hineingeboren. Ich war ein ausgesprochen süßes Kind. Mit meinen langen, blonden Locken und den strahlenden blauen Augen konnte mir keiner etwas abschlagen. Jeder liebte mich, jedes Kind wollte mit mir spielen und dazu war ich äußerst begabt. Schon kurz vor meinem ersten Geburtstag fing ich an zu laufen. Kurz davor hatte ich meine ersten Worte gesagt. Als ich in die Schule kam, hatte ich immer die besten Noten, ohne wie ein Streber zu wirken. Meine Eltern waren unheimlich stolz auf mich. 

Lily war auch ein sehr süßes Kind mit ihren roten Haaren und den grünen Augen, aus denen immer der Schalk blitzte. Sie benahm sich aber immer wie ein Junge. Die Haare trug sie bis zu ihrem 11 Lebensjahr streichholzkurz und ihre Kleider waren permanent von ihren vielen Streichen und Prügeleien dreckig und kaputt. In der Schule war sie nie schlecht, doch meist hatte sie andere Dinge im Kopf. Zum Beispiel den Rock ihrer verhassten Mathematiklehrerin anzuzünden. Dafür bekam sie 8 Wochen Nachsitzen und eine deftige Tracht Prügel von Vater. 

Oft brüllte er sie an und fragte dabei, wieso sie keine sinnvollen Hobbys wie ich hatte. Schon früh hatte ich die Liebe zur Musik entdeckt und sang und musizierte in meiner Freizeit. Mit 5 Jahren hatte ich angefangen zu tanzen und tat es 13 Jahre lang. Lily dagegen war nur einmal in einer Chemie-AG gewesen, aus der sie nach einer Stunde raus flog, weil sie sich einfach hochexplosive und giftige Stoffe genommen und zusammen gemischt hatte. Dabei war der Chemiesaal samt Lehrerin fast in die Luft gegangen. 

Trotz unserer unterschiedlichen Art klebten wir aneinander. Wir lagen abends immer zusammen in meinem Bett und redeten über den Tag. Wenn Lily mir einmal bei meinen Proben und meinem Training zusah, war sie das immer ruhig (was selten geschah). Um so älter wir wurden, um so schöner wurden wir auch. Lily verbarg das gut hinter einer Schmutzschicht, aber ich bemerkte bald, was ich für eine Wirkung hatte. Die Jungs rannten mir hinterher, die Mädchen waren neidisch und trotzdem wollten alle mit mir befreundet sein, damit auch ein bißchen Licht von mir auf sie fiel. Ich genoss das und wechselte alle zwei - drei Monate meinen Freund. 

Warum nicht jeden Monat? Ich wollte ja nicht wie eine Schlampe wirken! 

Als Lily im Sommer 1971 elf wurde, bekam sie auch ihren Brief aus Hogwarts. Ich freute mich für sie. Ehrlich! Und ich war sehr stolz auf sie. 

Meine kleine, wilde Schwester war eine Hexe! Genauso aufgeregt wie Lily fuhren ich und meine Eltern mit ihr nach London, um in der Winkelgasse alles Nötige einzukaufen. Wir schoben uns durch die Menge von Hexen und Zauberern und ich bemerkte, dass mir immer wieder hinterhergestarrt wurde und das es viele gutaussehende Zauberer gab. Ich erwischte mich bei den Gedanken, dass ich auch nach Hogwarts wollte. Schnell verbot ich mir selbst solche Gedanken. Schließlich ging ich auf St. Anna' s Mädchenpensionat für Begabte! Dieser Gedanke tröstete mich. 

Am 1. September war es soweit: Lily fuhr nach Hogwarts und ich nach St. Annas'. Vor dem Haus verabschiedeten wir uns und fuhren beide mit je einem Elternteil in verschiedenen Autos links und rechts der Straße davon. Mir gefiel es sehr gut auf meiner Schule, aber trotzdem vermisste ich Lily und unsere gemeinsamen Abende und als Weihnachten näher rückte, wurde ich immer aufgeregter. 

Freudestrahlend kam ich zu Hause an, doch meine Euphorie änderte sich schlagartig in schlechte Laune, als meine Mutter mir mit einem Brief in der Hand mitteilte, dass Lily in Hogwarts bleiben wurde. Ihr schien es dort sehr zu gefallen und sie schien sehr viele Freunde zu haben. So kam es, das ich Lily erst im Sommer wiedersah. 

Das erste was mir auffiel war, dass sie ihr Haare wachsen ließ. Sie waren mittlerweile schulterlang und lockten sich leicht an den Enden. Ihre Kleidung war nicht schmutzig oder zerrissen und sie begrüßte uns nicht mit einer Stinkbombe. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass ich Lily, die Lily die ich kannte, verloren hatte. Ich hatte mich glücklicherweise geirrt. 

Lily war nicht mehr so laut, aber in ihren Erzählungen ging es ziemlich wild her. Es war wie früher. Unsere nächtlichen Gespräche führten wir weiter, als hätten wir uns nicht ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. 

Viel zu schnell waren die Ferien zu Ende und ich wollte meine Schwester am liebsten nicht loslassen, wohl wissend, dass es ein Jahr dauern wurde, bis ich sie wiedersehen wurde. Ich bat sie, mir zu schreiben, aber Lily wehrte meine Bitte ab, mit der Begründung, das meine Zimmernachbarin einen Herzinfarkt bekommen wurde, wenn ein Eule in unserem Zimmer sitzen wurde. Ich stimmte ihr zu und nahm meine Bitte zurück. Heute bereue ich, dass ich nicht auf Briefe bestanden hatte, weil mir dann bestimmt die Veränderungen von Lily aufgefallen wären. 

In den nächsten Ferien erlebte ich eine große Überraschung. Lily, unsere kleine, wilde Lily, schien erwachsen geworden zu sein. Sie war nicht mehr so klein wie früher, ihre Haare wellten sich bis zur Hüfte und sie bekam eine frauliche Figur. Eine SEHR frauliche Figur. Die Leute starrten sie an und fragten verblüfft was mit ihr passiert sei, aber Lily lächelte nur zuckersüß und sah die Leute mit ihren grünen Augen an.

Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. Nicht nur vom Aussehen her. Sie schien sich endlich ihrer Schönheit und ihrem Charme bewusst geworden zu sein, denn sie setzte es gekonnt ein. Sie war genauso gut wie ich. Meine Freunde, die mich in diesen Sommer besuchten, hingen an ihr. Lily war einfach so ... süß. Immer freundlich, immer fröhlich. Mutig, bescheiden und aufrichtig. Außerdem brachte sie gute Noten heim und machte damit meine Eltern stolz. Damals dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Ich reihte mich bedingungslos in die Schar ihrer Anhänger und buhlte um ihre Gunst. Unsere gemeinsamen Abende hatte ich total vergessen. 

Als ich in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kam (Lily war natürlich nicht da) bemerkte ich, dass irgendwas schief lief. Meine Mutter sprach ununterbrochen von ihrer jüngsten Tochter. Von den guten Noten, dem hexerischen Talent, den lobenden Worten der Lehrer. Mein Vater starrte immer wieder traumverloren ihr Foto an und sprach kaum mit mir. 

Bald hing es mir zum Hals heraus. Ich fragte mich, ob Lily die beiden verhext hatte, kam aber zu dem Schluß, dass sie das nie wagen würde. Ich fuhr zurück nach St. Anna' s und kümmerte mich nicht weiter darum. In den Sommerferien kam Lily nur für zwei Wochen nach Hause, dann verschwand sie zu ihren Freunden, um mit ihnen nach den Ferien ihr fünftes Jahr anzutreten. Sie war noch hübscher geworden und noch perfekter. 

Jahrgangsbeste! Meine Eltern wurden fast verrückt vor Glück. Meine wohl gemerkt sehr guten Noten beachteten sie kaum. Ich ärgerte mich darüber, schob es aber auf die Tatsache, dass ich schon immer eine Einserschülerin gewesen war. Niemanden wunderte es, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin wurde. 

Über das Schuljahr verdrängte ich Lily. Ich hatte viel zu tun, blieb sogar über Weihnachten in der Schule und pflegte meinen Hofstaat. Auch wenn Lily mittlerweile nicht mehr wie ein Junge aussah, war ich immer noch sehr hübsch. Es war wie immer. Die Jungen von der Nachbarschule (einer reinen Jungenschule) rissen sich immer noch um mich, die Mädchen waren immer noch neidisch und ich hatte immer noch so viele Freunde. Ich vergass die perfekte Lily und meine ach so stolzen Eltern. Ich freute mich sogar auf den Sommer. 

Ich stand gerade vor unserer Haustür und war im Begriff meinen Koffer in das Haus zu schleppen, als ein Auto vorfuhr. Ich erkannte sofort meinen Vater und Lily. Sehr verblüfft war ich über die weiteren zwei männlichen Personen, die ausstiegen. Lily schnappte sich sofort den einen, zerrte ihn auf mich zu, um ihn als Sirius Black, ihren Freund vorzustellen. Er war groß, dunkel und sah nicht schlecht, aber auch wie ein Unruhestifter aus. Ich beschloß, dass meine Schwester Geschmack hatte. Lily zog ihn sofort in das Haus, um ihn Mutter vorzustellen. So sah ich zum ersten mal den anderen Jungen. 

Er stellte sich als James Potter vor und lächelte mich an. Ich lächelte zurück. Der war absolut mein Geschmack. Wuschelige, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und ein umwerfendes Lachen. Er half mir mit meinem Koffer und wir begannen uns sofort zu unterhalten. Vier Wochen würde er bei uns verbringen. Ich freute mich darüber. So konnte ich ihm näher kommen! Es wurden die schönsten Ferien meines Lebens. Ich flirtete mit James um die Wette. Den ersten Kuss gab er mir noch am gleichen Abend und wir schliefen eine Woche später miteinander. Wir verbrachten die Tage und Nächte verliebt zusammen und Lily schien es gar nicht zu stören. Sie war zu sehr mit Sirius beschäftigt. Die vier Wochen waren viel zu schnell um. James fuhr nach Hause, Lily vermisste Sirius und ich lag in Frankreich am Mittelmeer und dachte an James, meine erste große Liebe. Er hatte mir zwei Briefe geschrieben. Ellenlang und ich freute mich wahnsinnig. Ich schrieb zurück und als die Schule wieder begann, wartete ich auf eine Antwort. 

Ich wartete und wartete und bekam keine. Ich weinte die Nächte durch. Er konnte mich doch nicht so einfach vergessen haben! In meiner Verzweiflung schrieb ich an Lily und sie teilte mir mit, dass James schon längst eine neue Freundin hatte. Das kam für mich fast dem Ende gleich. Ich brauchte Wochen um mich zu erholen und als ich wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm war, begannen die Sommerferien. 

Ich holte mit meinem Vater Lily vom Zug ab. Lily kam aus dem versteckten Gleis und hinter ihr - James. Mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Doch plötzlich überfiel mich mein Kampfgeist. Ich lächelte ihn nur nett an und umarmte dann Lily. Als meine Schwester sich von ihren Freunden verabschiedete sich, stand ich ein Stück entfernt. Sie umarmte jeden, auch Sirius, dann kam sie zu James - den sie küsste. Die Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. LILY war also James neue Freundin. Die kleine, verlogene Schlange kam auf mich zu und erklärte mir freudestrahlend, dass James und sie ihre Liebe vor vielen Monaten entdeckt hatten und sich furchtbar lieben würden. 

Ich schluckte die Tränen herunter und ging aus dem Bahnhof. Ich würde nicht vor meiner Schwester weinen. Diese Schmach würde ich mir nicht antun. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir eine rosa rote Brille heruntergerissen wurde. Ich sah Lily plötzlich nicht mehr in dem strahlenden Licht, dass sie früher immer umgeben hatte. Ich wusste plötzlich, dass ich meine kleine, wilde Lily verloren hatte. Wir waren beide erwachsen geworden und hatten uns entzweit. Es musste so kommen und ich wusste, dass James nur das letzte Tröpfchen gewesen war. 

Dieser Sommer war der Schlimmste meines Lebens. In der nächsten Nacht weinte ich mir die Augen aus und ich beschloss, Lily den Kampf anzusagen. Ich wusste nicht, was sie mit meiner kleinen Schwester gemacht hatte, aber ich wusste dafür um so genauer, dass ich sie nicht mehr so liebte wie früher, nicht mehr bewunderte. Das war vorbei und eine neue Zeit wurde beginnen. Ich verdrängte Lily aus meinen Leben. 

Im nächsten Schuljahr machte ich meinen Schulabschluß mit der besten Note. In der Jungenschule nebenan hatte ich in meinem 6. Jahr einen gewissen Vernon Dursley kennen gelernt. Nicht gerade schön, aber sehr charmant, gebildet und im Begriff, sich eine Firma aufzubauen. Er war ein Jahr älter als ich und wir wurden schnell ein Paar. Über James war ich hinweg oder glaubte es zu mindestens. Ein Jahr später heiratete ich Vernon. Lily hatte ich nicht eingeladen mit der Begründung das sie für ihren UTZ üben musste. Ich zog mit Vernon in einen kleinen Vorort, wo wir glücklich lebten. Bis zu dem Tag, als die Einladung für Lilys Hochzeit in das Haus flatterte. Fassungslos starrte ich auf die Karte. Sie würde James Potter heiraten! Ich hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum mit ihr gesprochen und so überraschte mich das alles. Zur Hochzeit ging ich nicht. Ich saß zu Hause und brütete über meiner Vergangenheit. Über meine Kindheit, meinem Erfolg in der Schule, meinen vielen Freunden, James und natürlich Lily. 

Lily, die ich immer so geliebt hatte, die Hexe, die Vertrauensschülerin, die mir meinen Freund weggenommen hatte. Sie war mir schon vor langer Zeit gleichgültig geworden, aber jetzt begann ich sie zu hassen. ICH hätte James heiraten sollen, nicht SIE. Zu guter Letzt vergoß ich noch viele bittere Tränen über diese Tatsache, dann strich ich Lily aus meinem Leben. Ich hatte keine Schwester mehr! 

Anmerkung des Autors: Ich fand die Idee, das Lily und Petunia sich seit ihrer Kindheit gehasst hatten, immer doof. Ich habe nach Gründen gesucht, die ihre damals noch so vertraute Beziehung zerstören konnten. Ich glaube ich habe welche gefunden und hoffe, dass ihr meinen (oder Petunias) Gedankengang folgen könnt und versteht, wieso diese Geschwisterliebe einen Knacks bekam und dann zerbrach! Wenn irgendwas zu verworren oder unklar sein sollte, kann ich es ruhig erklären, also: schreibt mir! (Natürlich auch wenn es euch gefallen hat!) Theoretisch hätte ich auch noch weiter schreiben können, also wenn es irgend jemandem gefallen hat (und ich Reviews bekomme) könnte ich noch einen weiteren Teil schreiben. 

****


End file.
